The present invention relates generally to image sensor circuitry, and more particularly, to a system with a plurality of image sensors.
Image sensors are commonly used in electronic devices such as cellular telephones, cameras, and computers to capture images. In a typical arrangement, an electronic device is provided with a single image sensor and a single corresponding lens. The single image sensor of a typical arrangement can only capture a single image from the fixed viewing angle of the corresponding lens. However, some applications such as stereoscopic vision (e.g., 3D imaging) and machine vision may require captured images from two or more viewpoints. Efficient implementation of an electronic device that incorporates two or more separate image sensors to capture images from physically distinct positions and viewing angles poses challenges. For example, care must be taken when synchronizing frames generated from multiple image sensors.
Therefore, it would be desirable to design a system for controlling and synchronizing a plurality of image sensors.